


A Soul of Souls

by ArchaicVampire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Let Tony Stark Rest, Peter Parker Deserves The World, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicVampire/pseuds/ArchaicVampire
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS UP AHEAD! You've been warned!Somehow, the Avengers defeated Thanos and retrieved the Infinity Gauntlet. They were able to bring back those who had turned to ash, but one person in particular weighed on Tony's mind, one that he'd reluctantly left on Planet Titan.Ack-- this is just a little paragraph or two on what might happen at the end of pt. 2. Just a lil sample of my work. Enjoy!





	A Soul of Souls

They’d done it. The Avengers had done it. They’d defeated Thanos and obtained all six of the infinity stones. Everything was over, except… a void remained in Tony’s soul. Using the soul stone, Steve Rogers had begun to revive half the universe. Tony watched as Bucky Barnes reformed from the ashes. Steve took him in his arms, and the two shared a long hug. Tony knew there were several people he should be hugging, like Pepper, who he’d unexpectedly deserted before this crisis. Yet only one came to mind.  
“Steve,” Tony said, grabbing the captain’s shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt your touching moment, but I need you to teleport me to Titan immediately.” There was aggressiveness evident in his voice.  
“Tony, what’s—”  
“NOW, Steve!” Tony yelled, but tears welled up in his eyes. “It’s… It’s the kid…”  
“Oh my god, Tony… I had no idea, I’ll…” Using the gauntlet, Steve created a blue portal crackling with electricity.  
“Thank you, Steve,” Tony commented before entering.

The barren, dusty landscape of Titan hit a little too close to home. This was where the kid had… Nevermind. Tony didn’t want to remember that. It didn’t take him long to find the rock where everything had happened. His blood had stained it, and some of the kid’s ashes still sat there. He waited, and waited, and… nothing. Steve had fixed everything, right? He should be back. He stood up, prepared to go back home when the remaining ashes began to swirl into the air, an orange glow emitting from them. Peter Parker began to materialize, and Tony just watched in awe. Once fully materialized, he collapsed, but Tony carefully caught him. He sat down and gently laid the kid in his lap.  
“M... Mr. Stark…?”  
“Shh… Yeah, kid, it’s me. I’m here.” He gently stroked his son’s hair. He didn’t even bother hiding it anymore. Peter was like his son, and Tony wanted him to know he cared.  
“What… what’s happening?” He asked, shaking a bit in fear.  
“You’re alright, kid. Everything’s gonna be okay.”  
“Did we win?”  
“Yeah, we won. And it’s all thanks to you.”  
Peter gave a weak smile at this. “I just wanted to be like you…”  
“Kid, you were way better than me. And I’m so, so proud of you. I’ll never let anything happen to you ever again.”  
Just then, another portal opened, and several Avengers came spilling out, led by Steve. A sigh of relief echoed through all of them when they saw the kid fully materialized. Tony actually started crying with happiness as he hugged Peter closely, to which he didn’t protest. All of the Avengers, old, new, and honorary, came through the portal and crowded around them as Peter told the story of what had happened. They all congratulated him on his heroics and courage, and for once, Peter Parker felt like he truly belonged. He was really an Avenger.


End file.
